Meeting Her
by Sakamaki Izayoi
Summary: Upon the battle, Lu Xun sees someone who he instantly felt attracted to. While, Guan Yinping too, felt attracted to him. But with the two of them on different sides, will they be together? Or separated? Lu Xun will have a hard choice to choose between love or duty. But what about Guan Yu's opinion of him, will he accept him? (Dynasty Warrior 8) Lu Xun x Guan Yinping.
1. Chapter 1: The Battle of Fan Castle

Hello, eveyone. I'm Izayoi and I'm new on Fanfiction, so I hope you like this story. I'm a huge fan of Lu Xun, and i played Dynasty Warrior 8. And then i saw Guan Yinping and i instantly ship her with Lu Xun. So as i said, i hope you like this story. The Battle of Fan Castle (Not Hypothetical Route). Done! So, you don't have to be confused.

* * *

Chapter 1: Battle of Fan Castle

_It was raining..._

_Lord Lu Meng, was leading us into battle after we dissolved the alliance with Shu..._

_As part of the proposal offered by Cao Cao, we should slay The God of War, Guan Yu._

_But is this the way things should be?_

_I imagine that Wu would unite the three lands without so much as to betray anyone..._

_But as a strategist, it would gain us Jing Province and that land was important to Wu. _

_And so, we were headed to Fan castle..._

"My lord, is this the way things should be?" Lu Xun asked for his opinion, walking towards Lu Meng and stopped just behind him. "The division of the land was intended to defeat Cao Cao. But now we plot with him to take Jing Province..." He explained as Lu Meng spoke, startling him. "In truth, there are no longer only two powers. There is a third." Lu Meng stated turning around to face Lu Xun.

"I fear that both Wei and ourselves are falling into the plans of Zhuge Liang." Lu Meng said as Lu Xun thought about it.

"You might be right. Jing Province is a key region, and the wedge they have driven into it is the God of War, Guan Yu himself." He said as Lian Shi slowly walk towards them, trying to hear their conversation a bit more clearer.

"Yes. So long as he is in place, this chaos will never end." Lu Meng said as the ship that the three were on, hit land. "This will no doubt be seen as a betrayal. But we cannot allow a worthless alliance to suck us dry." He said as Lian Shi joined in on the conversation.

"But my lord... What about the princess?" Lian Shi asked referring to Sun Shang Xiang, wife of said Shu leader, Liu Bei. Lian Shi look at Lu Meng for any answers, but Lu Meng responds was a shake of his head. "Our lord has made his decision. For the future of Wu, we need worry only about the task that lies before us." He said to Lu Xun and Lian Shi.

Lu Xun nodded with Lian Shi following him. After that, Lu Meng jump down the ship followed by Lu Xun and Lian Shi. He took a fighting stance with his pike as he stares at the path leading to Fan Castle.

"Come! We must defeat the God of War, and take Jing Province!" He ordered as the three of them charged upon the battle.

* * *

Fan Castle

_"This rain..." _Guan Yinping said in thought, staring up at the grey sky.

"This time I would fight with my brothers." She said mentally smiling a little, but frown as she thought that it would be long, since they were defending this place with Wei attacking them with large numbers of their troops.

"The enemy are scouting frequently. Their main force will attack soon." Guan Suo explained after doing his own scouting of the enemy. "So they let us take the castle before surrounding us! Have we just been dancing to their tune?" Guan Ping the eldest son of Guan Yu said, clearly annoyed by the action led by Wei.

"This neverending rain, too. They surely plan to make use of it." Guan Yinping stated looking at the falling rain drops around her. Suddenly, a brick fall out from the stone she was sitting on. She look at the brick surprised, as she then put the brick down on the stone while Guan Suo and Guan Ping laughed at their little sister for her supposedly strength.

"It's okay. we can win. So long as we all fight together." Guan Xing said to them, as Guan Yinping who was standing a little ways from him, nodded followed by Guan Ping, then Guan Suo. Guan Yu looked on his children, happy to see them like this, even though they were soon going to be in battle.

"I_ have shared my brother's ambition, and now I have seen my children grow so strong. Though I have lived through chaos, what a full and satisfied life it has been." _

Guan Suo look at his father, noticing his sudden smile. "Father? Is something the matter?" He asked as Guan Yinping look to his father.

"My children, your era, a new land of benevolence lies before us." Guan Yu said in his usually loud voice. "Now! Your honor and courage will be needed more than ever!" He said to his four children as he walk in front of them, taking a fighting stance.

"Yes, father!" Guan Ping said as he, and Guan Xing stood beside Guan Yu while Guan Yinping and Guan Suo stood in the back, with each of their weapons drawn out.

Guan Yinping clutch her dual-headed mace tightly as she stared at the battle that was about to abrupt, beyond this gate.

She had one thought crossed her mind and she will kept it like that until this battle was over. And they will survive as a family.

_We will make it out of here alive!_

* * *

So, do you like it? This is my first story, after all. I hope i did a good job. Oh, and please review it. I want to know what do you think about the story, okay? Well, I'm gonna work on my second chap, so i have to go. Bye!


	2. Chapter 2: Saving Her

Hello, everyone. I'm back with the new chapter. Sorry, for taking too long. I'm a little tight on my schedule. So, review it okay? I want to know what you think about this story, so tell me what you think, alright?

Aweasomeness and aweasomeness thank you for the reviews, i appreciate it very much. So, I'm gonna rest for a little bit, see you next time, Bye!

* * *

Chapter 2: Saving Her

Lu Xun raced across several areas and garrisons with his shadow by his side, after he was ordered to flood the castle by Lu Meng. "The floodgates must be around the castle." He said in thought as he look in front of him to see the Southeastern Garrison full of Shu soldiers gathered into a formation to apparently stop the Wu forces for coming any closer to Fan Castle.

"Lu Xun, go ahead to the floodgates. I'll handle things over here!" Lu Xun glance behind him to see Lu Meng charged towards the Shu soldiers.

With a nod to his order, he dash towards the Shu soldiers as he slash his way through it, with his shadow following his every slashes. He look up ahead to the Garrison gate as it opens up to him, as he immediately raced towards the floodgates after getting past the soldiers with ease, leaving behind the rest to Lu Meng.

Lu Xun ran until he stopped. "Do we need to do this? If we do kill Guan Yu, then..." Lu Xun shake his head at the thought. "No, this is no time to be thinking about our alliance. We must do it for Wu." He said determined but at the back of his head, he'd still had his doubts.

With that in mind, he continued his journey to the floodgates.

* * *

Lu Xun dash through the Shu soldiers scattered everywhere around the Fan Castle, his intent was to flood the castle and he will fulfill it.

"Now where is the gate to the Floodgates?" Lu Xun questioned himself as he ran towards a narrow path, which he thought would lead him to the floodgates. "The gate is..." He said stopping, and looking at the gate, which led to the floodgates. "Locked..." Lu Xun whisper as he grip his swallow swords tightly, as he then sighed, which loosen his grip on his swords.

"The gate is locked. Hmm... There must be another way to the floodgates." Lu Xun stated as he look around the area for any paths that leads to the floodgates. When there aren't any, he turned his sights to Fan Castle. "The castle... It must have some ladders that will lead to the floodgates." He said in thought as he nodded, confirming his information.

With that into consideration, he turned around and run, but just as he was about to raced to the castle, he began to think of a way to not get find out, as he think that it will get him to the floodgates faster. He knew that Guan Yu and his children are at the front lines of the castle, and they would recognize him the moment he step near the castle.

He began to think while he look around for something that could hide his face. Then, he spot a base nearby which Wei took, as he run to it. When he arrived at the front of the base, he immediately spotted Xu Huang who was ordering his troops to launch an ambush at this area, so if Guan Yu retreated they would be here, waiting for him. After the discussing was over, Xu Huang turned to his newly-arrived visitor.

"Lord Lu Xun, what are you doing here?" Xu Huang asked as he stopped right in front of him. "Xu Huang, I have a plan to flood the castle." Lu Xun said as Xu Huang was interested on listening to his plan. "What is the plan?" Xu Huang questioned with a smile.

"I need to have something to hide my face, so that when I step into the castle, nobody will recognize or know me. It's a bit of a risk, but I'm willing to do it for Wu. And this rain... is the only opportunity we get." Lu Xun said while Xu Huang thought the plan over as he knew that it was a risk, and if he get caught then it's over. But he knew that Lu Xun would never get caught because he was fast, talented and he was a strategist. If he get caught he'll know what to do.

With a nod, Xu Huang led him to a tent that was assigned for him as he was stationed here for the ambush. Xu Huang order Lu Xun to go inside while he waited outside for him to finish finding what he needed for the plan. Lu Xun search and search, until he finds a chest that he thought a few clothes would fit in there. He opens it and a smile grace his feature.

Xu Huang who was waiting outside, look to see his tent opened up by a hand. A smile crossed his face as Lu Xun came out with his usual Wu outfit, but that was all underneath a new set of cloth. His new cloth consist a blue short-sleeve trenchcoat that completely hid his Wu outfit, and on both of his shoulders were silver metal plates that made the cloth more like he was naturally on Wei side, just as all the Wei officers wore, blue and silver. Also attached to the blue trenchcoat was a blue hood, making the perfect thing to cover up his face for the plan.

"You look good in blue." Xu Huang commented as Lu Xun sweatdrop. "Because it's the only color that I can find. If it were red than i'll gladly wear it." Lu Xun sighed. "Sorry, we can only store blue clothes. If we did store, that can only mean treason, or favoring for the other kingdom." Xu Huang explained as Lu Xun nodded, understanding the problem.

Lu Xun then pull the hood over his head, as he was ready to set the plan in motion. "Lord Lu Xun," Xu Huang called as Lu Xun turned to him. "What?" He replied. "I must inform you that Master Pang De is now at the floodgates, but we can't tell him the time to flood the castle. So, can you help him? The time to flood the castle is..." Xu Huang was continued by Lu Xun. "Near, right?" He stated as Xu Huang nodded.

"Then, I have to hurry and lend Pang De a help whichever way possible to flood the gates and kill... Guan Yu. But I'm afraid that there will be some disturbance regarding the floodgates." Lu Xun said looking down while Xu Huang raised an eyebrow on the disturbance, but didn't question any further as he know that Lu Xun will find that 'disturbance' and solved it with his might.

"Xu Huang, thank you for the clothes. I will be going now." Lu Xun said as Xu Huang nodded and then replied. "May your Might shine through the battlefield, Lord Lu Xun." Lu Xun smile as he again continued his journey to the castle.

* * *

Lu Xun avoid fighting with the Shu soldiers, as he made a straight dash to the castle. Turning a curve, he look up to the castle that was getting closer to him as he sped up his pace to the castle.

Once he arrived at the front of the castle, he stopped. He glanced left and right to see if anyone saw him or if he been'd found out, when there wasn't, he sighed as he stared in front of him, Fan Castle.

He then, remembered his assignment as he look at the Castle again, but with determined eyes. "Now to the floodgates. I hope no one recognize me." Lu Xun muttered under his hood, as he readied his swallow swords. With his eyes set on Fan Castle, he dash.

Lu Xun look all around him while he ran to the back of the castle to find a ladder, Shu soldiers fighting Wu And Wei soldiers. He wondered if this was necessary to this fighting, but again he just sighed, abandoning the thought of alliance.

Lu Xun then look in front of him, Fan Castle. He smiled, prepared to do the plan. That is until he heard fighting on his right, and the sound of a mace or two maces beating at the ground. He prompted to stopped and look at the fighting, and then continued on his way. But when he look at the sudden danger the girl was in, something told him to save her, with that he did, he ran towards her.

* * *

At the front of Fan Castle

"Guan Yinping, you'll guard the front of the castle. While I guard at the back of the castle." Guan Ping ordered as Guan Yinping nodded as she gets to work on defending the front of the castle that was full with Wei and Wu soldiers.

She stared at Guan Ping who went to guard the backside of the castle. Then, she look to see Guan Suo and Guan Xing fighting at her father's side. She breath a relief sigh seeing her three brothers alive and well, including her father. She doesn't know what to do if anything happens to them.

"If they can do it, I can do it!" Guan Yinping stated with determined eyes, looking to surpassed her brothers and father. "I hope you're ready!" She said as she look in front of her, Wei and Wu soldiers coming at her, as she charged at them with her dual-headed mace.

* * *

"Huh...Huh..." Guan Yinping said between breath, as she stared at the still coming Wei forces.

"They're still coming? How many are there?" She said with a tired sigh, as she shook her head. "It doesn't matter! I will defend this castle just as my brother told me so!" She said charging again at them. She swing her dual-headed mace left and right, each hitting directly at the enemies.

"What do we have here?"

Guan Yinping look at a Wei officer by the name Hao Zhou. "You poor thing, you must be tired after fighting us. How about you lie on the ground and sleep. Forever!" Hao Zhou shouted as he charged at her with a sword. Guan Yinping grip her mace tightly, ignoring her tiredness as she charged at him.

She dodged to her left as a sword was just next to her, intend to kill her. She backs away after kicking Hao Zhou a few meters back as she breath a tired sigh. "You know you shouldn't let guard down while your fighting." Hao Zhou commented as Guan Yinping eyes widen as she slowly turned around to see another Wei officer raising his blade at her, trying to kill her in one slash.

She tried to defend herself but after fighting the Wei soldiers that tried to enter Fan Castle made her tired, as she couldn't even lift her mace to even so much as to defend herself against an weak sword attack.

"I'm sorry, Ping... Xing... Suo... and I'm sorry, Father..." She said in thought, closing her eyes as tears were registered from her eyes. She stood there as she waited for her incoming attack.

She waited... and waited... but it never came.

"You can open your eyes now, It's alright you're safe. And don't cry." A voice said softly to her as she slowly open her eyes, to see a pair of brown eyes that were looking at hers.

She slowly blush from embarrassment for looking at him too long, as she look down and rubbed her tears away while Lu Xun looks behind her, to see Hao Zhou slowly backing away from them. Guan Yinping stared at the ground as a few ways from her she could see the Wei officer who was supposed to kill herself, was dead with a slash at his chest.

"I mean not to interrupt, my lady. But I'm afraid we have company." Lu Xun stated looking all around them, to see Wei soldiers surrounding them in a circle.

"I never seen you before in our ranks. Who are you?" Hao Zhou questioned as he called for reinforcements, with Wei soldiers surrounding the mysterious blue hooded figure and the daughter of the God of War.

"I just so happen to travel around the area. And then when I was on my way here to meet an old friend, I find a beautiful girl who was defenseless and I see you went to kill her. So I can't let simply ignored that, can I?" Lu Xun answered readying his swallow swords.

Lu Xun look back at Guan Yinping who he believed was the daughter of the God of War judging by her appearance and her skill.

"He just called me beautiful..." Guan Yinping said blushing as the mysterious hooded figure called her beautiful. "But... I never met him before. Is he of Wei? Or just travelling as he says he was? Can I trust him?" She questioned herself, but she was still blushing from his earlier comment.

"Are you okay, my lady?" Lu Xun asked as Guan Yinping decided to answer without looking up at him. "I-I'm okay." She stuttered as she was getting over on her blushing. When she did, she took a deep breath while Lu Xun sensing her tired breathing, turned his back on her which she respond by looking at him.

"Can you fight? Judging by your breathing, you're tired. I can handle them while you recover if you want." He said jokingly but he knew that she can still fight, she is the daughter of the God of War. But in truth, he can handle them with his shadow.

"No, It's my fault on getting you involved. And I can still fight, don't underestimate me. I'm my father's daughter." She said griping her dual-headed mace tightly as she took a fighting stance.

Lu Xun smiled at the girl determination as the two of them teamed up, with their backs against each other.

"It's such an honor fighting alongside Guan Yu's daughter. So, care to finish this battle as quickly as possible, my lady?" Lu Xun stated as Guan Yinping nodded despite that she was tired but when the man saved her and then called her beautiful, she kind of... likes it. And she felt guilty for involving him in this, moreover it's right to pay someone's back when they helped you, right? Those three or four reasons were giving her the strength to fight on.

Lu Xun stared at enemies surrounding them, as he was the first one to make a move with killing the enemies in front of him, while Guan Yinping swing her mace hitting the enemies on the front part of her side. "Switch!" Lu Xun called out to the surprised Guan Yinping as he switch his swallow swords with her dual-headed mace. The weight of the mace didn't really mind him that much, because he trained both in physical and mental every single day to be strong for Wu. But he never thought that she wielded a heavy weapon.

Guan Yinping on the other hand, look down at her current weapon, which was the swallow swords. It was light, but it had some weight to it. She gripped both of its handles as she strike the remaining ones on her left while Lu Xun on her right. The Wei soldiers didn't give them a hard time, so in less than a few seconds they were defeated.

When the two finish defeating the remaining Wei soldiers, they switched their weapons back, as they stared at Hao Zhou with Hao Zhou staring at them back, scared to just even look at them, when they demonstrate they perfect teamwork.

"Don't kill me, please!" Hao Zhou begged as Lu Xun look at Guan Yinping, waiting for her answer on this, whether he would live or die. "Um...I-I don't know." She answered as Lu Xun sighed.

"Yinping!"

Lu Xun look at the newcomer while Guan Yinping held a smile as Guan Suo and Guan Xing came rushing to her. "A-Are you okay?" Guan Suo asked worried as her sister nodded. "Yes, I'm fine. Thanks, to..." Guan Yinping said pointing at a surprised Lu Xun.

"Xun, call me Xun." Lu Xun said hoping that they wouldn't recognize him. He was giving them a part of his name, but he hoped that they wouldn't noticed it and pieced his name together.

"Thanks to Xun. He's the one who saved me." She stated as the two brothers look at each other. "Save you from what, Yinping?" Guan Xing asked worrying for her sister safety.

"From... Death." She said looking down, as the two brothers eyes widen. Then, Guan Suo and Guan Xing look at Lu Xun with wide eyes.

"I thank you on behalf of my family's name for saving my sister." Guan Xing said as he bowed his head at Lu Xun.

"Thank you very much, Xun. We'll never forget it." Guan Suo stated as he bowed his head too, at Lu Xun.

"Don't thank me. I'm just passing by here, when I saw her in danger. I never know that I saved the daughter of the God of War, Guan Yu." He replied as he dismissed them with a wave of his hand. "I better go. I have to visit my friend." Lu Xun said to the three as he turns to Hao Zhou.

"You're going with me." He said to him, while the three watched him.

"W-What are you going to do with me?" Hao Zhou question were unanswered as Lu Xun quickly hit Hao Zhou at the back of his head, making him unconscious as he picked him up and carried him on his shoulder.

"Don't worry, I'll handle him." Lu Xun said to Guan Yinping referring to the unconscious Hao Zhou.

"You'll be safe now, Guan Yinping. And you better get some rest." He said smiling at her which she noticed, as she can see his smile under his hood. She nodded with a smile as she waved him goodbye.

"I hope i can meet you again, Xun." She said happily as Lu Xun replied with a nod. "I hope too, that we can meet again, Guan Yinping." He said as he dash out of sight.

"Who was that, Yinping? Is he with Wei? If so then why didn't he kill you?" Guan Xing questioned even if Xun saved his sister. He was suspicious about him, afraid that he was a spy. "If he is, then he would've kill me. But he didn't do it." Guan Yinping mutters the last part as a smile formed on her face.

"Xing. Without his help we wouldn't be seeing Yinping by now." Guan Suo said staring at his brother as Xing looks at him, as he sighed.

"Okay, yeah he saved Yinping. We should be grateful to him." He stated as Suo and Yinping smiled.

_"I hope i see you again, Xun." _Yinping said in mind, smiling at the thought of him.

* * *

Like it? Write a review about it. Or follow me or favourite my story, it helps me anyway. I hope you all support me on my story. Bye, I have to go and as i tell you, rest. Bye!


End file.
